The Unmotivational and the Writer
by Amida-Vine
Summary: Rachel Raven Roth is a writer/actress, who has hit a bit of a block. Then, she finds the mysterious Garfield Gary Logan at her doorstep, passed out. This boy breaks into Rachel’s life and breaks her out of that block, and be her inspiration for a novel
1. Chapter 1

The Unmotivational and the Writer

Summary: Rachel(Raven) Roth is a writer/actress, who has hit a bit of a block. Then, she finds the mysterious Garfield(Gary) Logan at her doorstep, passed out. This boy breaks into Rachel's life and breaks her out of that block, and be her inspiration for a novel she hopes to show to the world. Rachel is going to go through the emotional roller coaster of adolescence through her own life and will be thrown into Garfield's mysterious and sometimes ridicously stressful life…Will she be able to cope under the stress?

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Flashback…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other reference made in this story

Rachel Roth sighed loudly, driving through the Emerald street in Jump City. It was another stressful day at her high school, she couldn't think of anything in her Creative writing class, and she froze up when trying to talk to her recent heartthrob, Malchior.

Her friend, Kori, a European foreigner, says Raven has the "Insect in her intestines" which Rachel hopes she means "Butterflies in her stomach" which she does, and she must admit it to herself. She's fallen in love with the foreign, white-haired, pale-skinned Malchior.

'I must really have fallen for him hard…and none of our friends would have thought I'd fall in love…He smells so good….Focus, you don't want to get in a car accident, Rachel!'

Rachel continued to drive, finally reaching her house. It sat there silently, a huge mansion-like building, with a u-shaped garden surrounding it, and a T being spelled in a fountain near the sidewalk. The house address, 666 was enough of a bad omen to tell any onlooker that this house is not a place to be making any form of good will at.

Rachel, parking her car in front of this house, steps out. She sighs loudly, walking to the back of her car, shoulder-length purple hair bopping along with her, the sleeves of her sweater being scrunched up by her angry hands, and baggy pants dragging on the asphalt of the barren road.

She reaches into her trunk and pulls out her backpack, to look up and see a youth dancing bizarrely on her front lawn. She looks at this boy bizarrely 'His hair…its…Green? Who has green hair?'

This green haired boy had a peach complexion, an ancient walkman by his baggy, obviously too large, jeans. His shirt was torn at one sleeve, and the other sleeve was far too long and drooped off his arm. He apparently had no shoes and was singing loudly

"Prom-Night dumpster Baby…"

Before he collapsed to the ground…

Flashback…

A nun is conversing with a green-haired youth in a room filled with queen-sized beds..

"Garfield, we are all troubled with your behavior...After the death of your parents, no one wants to adopt you...What do your call yourself?"

Garfield shrugs his shoulder, his shoulder length, eye covering, green hair going up with his shoulder "I guess…I'm a prom night dumpster baby.."

The Nun slams her hands on the table she is sitting on "You know your parents loved you, Garfield! Wake up out of your little depression! Wake up and smell the hope!"

Garfield looks at the nun in confusion "Smell…hope?" The nun sighs and walks out "Wake up, Garfield…

"…Wake up.."

Garfield bursts up and sees a purple-haired youth by his side. He takes one second to take her appearance in 'She's…pretty..'

"Oh! You're awake!" She starts to leer at Garfield "..Who are you..? Why did you pass out on my lawn..?" she sighs loudly, obviously outraged. Garfield obviously ignores her, and takes in her room…a nice, serene blue, with a few crows with four red eyes painted on the wall, and a tree that appears to be sprouting from her bed, housing more painted crows.

'This is….something more out of a dream than a room…' Garfield looks back at the girl, who is now staring at him in confusion "…My name is…Gary…and, I don't really know why I was at your house…"

Rachel looks at this boy, trying to find his eyes 'He…looks like a bum…his clothes torn and everything… I should be hospitable..' Gary looks at her "What's going on..? Look, I have to find a new place to sleep so.."

"…Would you like to stay at my house? I'll take care of you and everything, you just have to come to school with me...I can't leave you for my father to see." Gary immediately tenses up, his now unveiled emerald green eye laced with anger "I…don't…do…schools.."

Rachel looks at him, a calm, yet just as intimidating glare sent back "Fine…but you're still going… Now, get some more sleep…"

Garfield sighed and laid on her bed, grumbling softly. "Fine…You owe me big, whoever you are!" Rachel chuckled, and laid on the floor, looking up at Gary "My name is Rachel. Rachel Roth."

Flashback….

A small, green-haired youth was running, desperately, but he did not know where he was going. He was in a forest, that is all he knew.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!! Where are you?! Help me!!" the boy continued to run frantically, never looking back, always running forward. The boy then tripped on a tree branch and fell. He started to sniffle, tears welling up in his eyes…..

He then, after running for so long, looked back. He saw a green monster running at him, blood dripping from it's mouth, an arm hanging out of it. The boy then started to whimper, unable to move because of fear.

"Mommy…It ate Nana!!! Please, Mommy!!! Heeeeelp!!!" the boy then saw smoke appearing in front of him, taking on the shape of an attractive blonde woman with a Marilyn Monroe hairstyle. "Son, you have to take care of yourself from now on. You're a big boy now." The blonde figure then ruffled his hair.

Another figure came forth, a somewhat skinny, brown-haired man, who chuckled "That's right, m'boy. You can't rely on us forever!! Not when you become something like THAT!!" the two figures then pointed at the green monster, now looming in front of the child, panting heavily. The small boy looked at the monster "I can't be….No, Mommy, Daddy…I can't be that thing…it ate you two!!"

The two figures then appeared right next to the green monster "You killed us, Gary! Killed us!! You must never forget this day!!!"

Gary woke up, in a cold sweat. He looked at his hands, shivering. He pressed his legs against his chest, curling his arms around them "….I didn't kill them…" a single tear rains down his face "I didn't…".

THE END.

A somewhat short chapter, eh?

Author's Notes!!!

1. I thought of doing something interesting. I got this idea from….I actually have no real idea.

2. Gary has a pretty bad past, eh?

3. Rachel may seem like a somewhat throw-away character, but just you watch, she'll be important in the next few chapters.

PREVIEWS…..

Gary goes to school, for the first time in his life. He learns of Dick Greyson, Victor Stone, Kori 'Anders, and other people. In his biology class, his teacher brings his pet to class, and the creature starts barking at Gary! What is he to do? How can he explain what's wrong? Why does Malchior give Gary a bad vibe?


	2. School Deal with it

Chapter 2, first day of school.

Before I start….To all my reviewers, thank you, and to Anon, I wanted Gar's name to be different, not everyone else's, and I know his hair wasn't originally green. It will be explained later.

Just to let you know, this takes place after the summer. To lessen confusion, Kori and Rich met in early summer(June-early July), while Kori went to summer school in mid-July-August.

Disclaimer: I own no references made in this story. Okay, maybe one. I'm kidding, I own none.

Gary grumbled and tossed and turned, now deeply entangled with Rachel's bed sheets. He continued to toss and turn, until he eventually fell out of the bed. He noticed two things at this moment….

He didn't know where he was.

What's that smell?

Yes, a lovely smell was pouring out from a place unknown to Gary. He could tell it was obviously in the building, but from where, he did not know. He got out of the room he was in, creeped out by the artistic work on the walls(refer to chapter 1) and then was in a long hall. He tried to follow the smell, but couldn't place from where it was coming from because of all the rooms in Rachel's house. Gary remembered how Rachel looked….Short purple hair, and the smell of fresh cut flowers….He continued to remember her until a woman in maid's clothing came forth and tapped his shoulder…

"Excuse me, who are you? Are you that person Mrs. Roth picked up?" the woman had long blonde hair, and was somewhat skinny. The woman's name was Tara, and she wasn't very talkative, and Gary did not like her very much. Well, she was pretty, but he couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, Tara helped Gary find the kitchen where Rachel was cooking. Gary thanked her and then found a table to sit at. He looked at what Rachel was making…Pancakes, with butter…blueberry…he continued to lean forward and sniff, until he fell out of his chair.

Rachel looked over at the sight of Gary on the ground, and chuckled. "Well, someone's hungry…" Rachel smirked at Gary while she said this, and handed him a plate with 6 pancakes on it. She was about to hand him utensils before he picked the pancakes up and ate them greedily. She could only watch in awe as he ate all the pancakes in a few bites. Gary then looked at Rachel, completely serious, and said "So…what's this high school like? Do I need to get registered first, and if so, how long will that take? Will I have to know your friends? Lastly, why did you pick up a random hobo?"

Rachel quickly sat down, and, in-between bites, she replied "It's an okay high school, it has a variety of people. I already registered you, it only took a few hours with my fathers' connections. You can if you want, they are okay. My friends are Victor Stone, a jock he always looks out for his friends and has an obsession with meat, Kori Anders, a usually confused cheerleader, and Richard Grayson, a greaser of sorts, always looks out for his friends. I…" she ponders for a few minutes before answering the last question. "You seemed like you needed help, and I was bored. You're going to pose as my cousin at school, okay? You are going to have all my classes."

Rachel then got up, and grabbed her keys. She beckoned Gary to follow her, and they got into her car and drove to Jump Union High. Gary looked in awe at the school when they got there, Rachel wasn't kidding, it has a variety of people. There were a bunch of people, young and…old. He saw two twins running around, bugging an African-American girl and a black-haired boy, both dressed fashionably. Another surprising thing was two boys, dressed like 50's gangsters, who looked the same besides their hair color, were beating up some nerdy-looking boy. Indeed, along with a bunch of your stereotypical cliques, this was not a normal school.

Gary and Rachel got out of the car and got to their first class-Health

The teacher walked in, a stout man, mustache, dressed with a sweater-vest and khaki pants. What followed the teacher was a beautiful Labrador retriever, it's tail wagging. Rachel smiled at the dog, but not at the teacher. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Drew, and had a thing for bringing his dog to school, because the dog loved kids. Apparently, no child had a problem with it…until Gary got into the picture. Mr. Drew told Gary to introduce himself to the class…

"Hello…I'm Gary…Roth! Yeah, Roth. I'm a relative of Rachel's, and…" the dog then barked at him, preparing to lunge at Gary. Gary winced, and remembered something he was told as a kid…"Dogs can sense things. Things humans can't, like fear." Gary wondered if the dog knew something he wasn't…ready to tell people. He shrugged it off and returned to his seat.

Uneventful things happened in the next few classes.

-Lunch-

Gary met Richard, who acted pretty…cool. He talked barely, and had this air about him. Richard led Gary to the school bleachers to eat lunch, while Rachel, Kori, and two girls named Argent and "Jynx" were eating.

-Girls-

"So, what happened to you this summer, Kori? You seem happier than when I last saw you." Kori beamed at Argent(whom said that) "I met this wonderful boy at the beach…"

Jynx snickered, "Holding your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Kori pouted and replied "It was sort of special…" Argent then sighed and said "There ain't no such thing…" Kori frowned and leaned to Rachel "It was really romantic…" Rachel smiled half-heartedly at Rachel, while focusing on wondering how Gary is doing…

Kori had bright orange hair, and wore a lot of purple, which was in contrast with her tan. Argent had a pale complexion and had a black-ish red hairdo, while wearing clothing with a lot of flowers on it, while Jynx wore black and pink gothic Lolita clothing, which was weird with her pink hair.

-Boys-

Gary seemed to be getting along with Rich's, as he liked to be called, three friends, Victor, Bart and Roy. Rich had black hair, sleeked with grease, and wore a leather jacket, jeans and converse sneakers. Roy dressed the same, except his hair was orange, and he wore futuristic looking glasses. Victor was a tall African male, and bugling with muscle, and wore a grey jogging uniform. Bart, wore a lot of red clothing, with a few funny sayings on the shirt. Rich then started to talk about this girl he met at the beach, and how she was cool. Victor snickered, "So, did you have sex with this girl, little man? Or are you telling me the great 'Richard Grayson didn't bag another babe? Get in her drawers?" Gary chuckled, while Roy laughed and added on, "I want to hear what happened…" Rich smirked and said "Oh come on guys, you don't want to hear all the horny details, do you…?" Victor and Roy practically lunged at him, screaming "ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!" Rich swatted them away and said "Alright, I'll tell you!" (both groups are mentioned in this song)

Rich: Summer lovin', had me a blast…(Now all the boys, including Gary, fall over in awe)

Kori: Summer lovin', happened so fast…(all the girls look at Kori, in shock)

Rich: I met a girl, crazy for me…(Rich slowly gets up from his seat at the bleachers, smirking as all the boys look at him in interest)

Kori: Met a boy, cute as can be…(Argent and Jynx both look away, jealous)

Both: Summer Day, drifting away…to ah-oh the summer nights…

Other boys: Ah'wella, wella, wella UNH! Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?

Girls: Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car? Unh-huh, (boys: doo-doo) unh-huh (doo-doo)

Rich: She swam by me, she got a craaaamp…

Kori: He ran by me, got myself daaaaamp…(all the girls look at Kori, wondering if this is the same innocent girl they knew last year)

Rich: Saved her life, she nearly drooowned…

Kori: He showed off, splashin' around…

Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but ah-oh the summer nights…

Boys: Ah wella, wella wella UNH!

Argent: Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?!

Bart: Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?!

All boys and girls: Unh-huh, doobie-doo, unh-huh, doobie-doobie-doobie do…(Au: I know, it's longer, but bear with me.)

Rich: Took her bowlin', in the arcade…

Kori: We went storllin' drank lemonade…

Rich: We made out, under the dooock…(pelvic thrusts)

Kori: We stayed up, 'till ten'o'clock…

Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but ah-oh, the summer niiiights….

Boys: Tell me more, tell me more…

Roy: But you don't gotta brag….

Girls: Tell me more, tell me more…

Jynx: 'Cuz he sounds like a drag…

Boys and girls: Shoo-da-boop-boop, shooda-da-boop-boop-Yeah!

Kori: He got friendly, holdin' my haaaand…

Rich: While she got friendly, down in the saaaand…

Kori: He was sweet, just turned 18!

Rich: She was good, you know what I mean…

Both: Summer heat, bore into me, but ah-oh the summer niiiights….

Boys and girls: Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!!

Girls: Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?!

Roy: Tell me more, tell me more, could she give me a grin?! (Roy is then pushed down by Victor, and flicked on the nose by Bart)

Kori: It turned colder, that's where it ends…

Rich: So I told her, we'd still be friends…

Kori: Then we made, our true love's first…

Rich: Wonder what, she's doing now…

Both: Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, buuuuut…..oh, those summer Niiiights!(Kori looks into the air lovingly, while Rich makes a pose)

Boys and girls: Tell me more, tell me more, more!!!

-after school-

Rachel smiled as Gary said good-bye to his new friends. She was happy he made friends, he seemed very…unsociable before. When Gary got in, Rachel asked him "How was your day?" Gary smirked at her "Well, this cool guy named Rich fell in love with this girl named Kori, though he won't admit it. Victor is…interesting. Along with Bart and Roy, they are a well-balanced group of friends." Rachel looked at Gary in awe "Wait, Rich likes Kori?! Holy…."

The two continued to talk, until a car roared by, and Gary hit his head and passed out, a flashback coming forth…

-flashback-

A blonde youth(ten years old) was smiling at a tall, lanky, brown-haired man "C'mon daddy, I want to get my hair dyed!" The brown haired man shrugged his shoulders, he could not say anything to this youth. The young boy walked into the store…music going off in the background…

Tonight, gonna have myself a good time, I feel aliiiive….and the woooorld, turn it inside out…floatin' around in estacy, so don't stop me now….

Before the youth could know what was happening, he appeared before a puddle, when he walked toward it to see his reflection, he saw a green haired four year old. He stuck his hand out to touch the puddle "Which one…is the real me?" Before he could know what was going on, the youth was grabbed by a huge, behemoth of a creature, and thrown into the pond. No matter how hard the youth swam, he couldn't get out of the water, and a demonic looking version of the youth appeared next to the behemoth and smiled "This…beast is the real you. You cannot deny what you are. You are an abomination of man-kind. You are destined to kill all those close to you….."

The youth then tried again to swim out of the puddle, but could not, and fell further into the darkness, the behemoth and the demonic looking version of himself laughing.

Author's notes:

Yes, the focus of this chapter was Kori and Rich. I wanted to do this Grease Danny-Sandy relationship for awhile.

Rachel has her own demons, which may well be revealed in the next chapter.

Garfield, or Gary, regardless, he has obvious problems with his memories. So, don't be all confused when in the last chapter he had green hair when he was small, and blonde when he was ten. He's obviously mentally conflicted.

I like this chapter a bit. You can tell who everyone is if you pay attention closely.

Malchior wasn't introduced, I know. He might in the next chapter.


End file.
